La fin de Supernatural
by busard
Summary: Voici mon idée de comment le Show devrait se finir. Attention petit spoiler pour la saison 8.


Voici mon idée de comment la série " Supernatural" va finir. Bonne lecture.

La fin de Supernatural

Dean ouvrit difficilement un œil. Il était couché sur le matelas le plus moelleux qu'il eut jamais connu, et la chaude présence à ses cotés l'incitait à rejoindre les bras de morphée. Il lutta contre le sommeil qui voulait le reprendre, et il essaya de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Son esprit était plutôt embrouillé. Il se rappelait clairement la dernière chasse qu'il avait fait en compagnie de Sam.

Sam avait trouvé cette chasse quelques mois après qu'ils aient réussis à refermer une des portes de l'enfer. Dean ressentait encore de la peine quand il se rappelait comment Benny et Cas s'étaient ligués pour les empêchés de réussir, prétextant que le monde avait autant besoin du mal que du bien. Et si Dean était d'accord sur le principe, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il raterait une chance de rendre le monde plus sur pour toutes les familles. Dean avait affronté Benny, tandis que Sam récitait le formule destinée à sceller à tout jamais la porte. Ils avaient finalement réussis, mais Benny était mort et Cas leur avait définitivement tourné le dos.

La maison hantée n'aurait normalement pas dut poser de problèmes aux frères Winchester, si il n'y avait pas eut au moins dix esprits qui hantaient la batisse. Sam avait été le premier touché. Ce fut en essayant de porter secours à son frère que Dean sentit une violente douleur au niveau de sa nuque. Après cela il avait dut perdre connaissance. Sam avait dut le porter jusqu'à la voiture et rouler jusqu'au relais de chasse de Rufus.

Maintenant, Dean reconnaissait la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et il fut rassuré de voir que son Bébé était garée devant la cabane. Cette fois ci il ne lutta plus contre le sommeil et il se laissa glisser à nouveau contre Sam. Il se rendormit aussitôt.

Sam, contrairement à Dean, savait très bien ce qui leur était arrivé. Il avait vu Dean tomber en avant, les yeux grand ouverts mais qui ne pouvaient déjà plus rien voir. Car le coup qu'il avait reçut sur la tête avait immédiatement tué son frère. En voyant cela, Sam avait laissé tombé le bidon d'essence qu'il tenait à la main, et il s'était mit à hurler sa douleur. Cas leur ayant tourné définitivement le dos, Sam était conscient que Dean ne reviendrait jamais. Et Sam ne se sentait pas le courage de continuer tout seul.

Il prit rapidement sa décision. Il reprit le bidon d'essence, et il en aspergea tout les murs de la pièce. Puis il sorti son pistolet. Il alla s'allonger au cotés de Dean, et il jeta son Zippo en direction de l'un des murs. Quand il vit que les flammes avaient bien prit, il porta le canon de son pistolet sur sa tempe et il appuya sur la gâchette sans hésiter une seconde.

Sam s'était rappelé ce que Ash avait dit à propos du fait que les âmes- sœurs partageaient le même espace au paradis, et il avait espéré que c'est ce qui leur arriverait. Il ne s'était pas trompé, grâce à dieu, mais même si lui et Dean s'étaient retrouvés en enfer, Sam n'aurait rien regretter car ils seraient ensemble. Bien sur, Dean allait être furieux quand il comprendrait ce qui leur était réellement arrivé, mais il finirait par se calmer. Il le faisait toujours, ou tout du moins il l'avait toujours fait avant que le poids de leur mission ne devienne bien trop lourd. Mais Dean avait retrouvé son apparence d'avant que Sam ne parte pour Stanford, et Sam se doutait que lui aussi avait rajeunit.

Les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé durant les dix dernières années commençaient à disparaitre de l'esprit de Sam, et il en était heureux. Amélia, Castiel, Benny, Crowley et même Jess ne devenaient plus que des noms sans importance. Seul Dean restait présent. Dean qui était son autre moitié, la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. La vie était belle.

Quand Dean se réveilla à nouveau, il vit que Sam lui souriait. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire aussi. Il se sentait bien, là dans leur lit, dans leur maison. Il savait qu'ils pourraient reprendre la route quand ils voudraient mais il savait aussi que où qu'ils aillent, ils reviendraient toujours dans leur maison. Fini pour eux les hôtels minables. Ils avaient un chez eux tout comme Dean en avait toujours rêvé. Et Sam était là pour partager son rêve. La vie était belle.

FIN.


End file.
